


Go West (vid)

by Treon



Category: The Americans (TV 2013)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is peaceful there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go West (vid)

**Author's Note:**

> Prepared for the fan_flashworks 'Not What It Looks Like' challenge.

Music: "Go West" By Pet Shop boys


End file.
